Los finales felices también existen
by Sakuya217
Summary: El destino cambió de rumbo repentinamente y la ejecución de Ace no acabó igual. Después de que llegue un barco revolucionario y de muchas sorpresas, un misterioso personaje interviene en Marineford. Porque todos sabemos que las cosas no debieron ser así.


**Bueno, el otro día repasando mentalmente la vida de Luffy (si, se supone que eso es normal) se me ocurrió una forma (a mi parecer perfecta) de cambiar la _maldita_ ejecución de Ace. Omití algunos detalles algo importantes (_bastante_ importantes) en el Summary, pero creo que así mejor. Bueno, quería decir que últimamente no pude escribir mucho, y lo que hice no lo muestro porque no colgaré ninguna historia hasta que no este completa; así que estoy algo feliz con este One-short. Espero que disfruteis leyendolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo.**

**P.D.: La primera parte es como un POV de Sengoku, pero escrito en 3º persona.**

**P.2.: _IMPORTANTE_. Hace ya algunos meses que leí la saga de Marineford y no recuerdo muy bien el orden de los hechos, así que la velocidad de la historia esta bastante distorsionada y los detalles omitidos. Lo digo por si acaso.**

* * *

><p>Lo veía todo desde la plataforma de ejecución, Mugiwara había llegado caído del cielo y las cosas parecían que empeorarían con él y todos los presos que había liberado de Impel Down luchando contra los suyos, sobretodo si tenía en cuenta que entre ellos se encontraban dos ex-shichibukais e Ivankov.<p>

Observó detenidamente la pequeña disputa interna, al parecer Crocodile había atacado a Whitebeard y el novato se había enfadado por eso. Sin embargo, pronto se pusieron en marcha y los marines se vieron obligados a retroceder. Sengoku miró algo molesto a Garp ¿Por qué tenía que ser su familia tan problemática?¿Es que no había ni una miserable excepción? Suspiró molesto mientras veía como los marines intentaban detenerlos y tras varios minutos de tensión ordenó que sellasen la bahía.

-Señor, parece que el cuerpo de Oz esta bloqueando parte del muro – anunció uno de los marines.

-Mierda – murmuró Sengoku, claramente molesto al ver su defensa perfecta rota.

No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que aquel marine volvió, algo extrañado y temeroso.

-Se-señor...

-¿Y ahora que pasa? – se giró cabreado, les estaban sacando terreno y todos, incluidos los almirantes, estaban empezando a abandonar sus puestos.

-La parte contraria del muro tampoco responde...

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó alterado, no recordaba que hubiese nada allí.

Todos en la plataforma se fijaron en la zona mencionada, al igual que el panel sobre el que estaba Oz, había uno que no se dignaba a alzarse; pero lo más raro es que no había nada que lo detuviese, aparentemente.

-¿Pero que le pasa? ¡Se supone que revisamos el muro antes de la guerra para que esto no ocurriese! – recordó alterado el moreno.

-Y así fue , señor – dijo el otro nervioso – el panel de control dice que se estaba moviendo.

-Eso significa – interrumpió de pronto Garp – que hay algo que esta ejerciendo fuerza contraria, como lo que pasa con ese gigante de ahí.

Al parecer todos se empezaron a dar cuenta de aquel detalle, porque el murmullo se extendió por todos aquellos lugares donde la lucha no era tan activa y muchos giraron la cabeza extrañados. Y de repente, la razón del enigma se reveló ante ellos. Con la misma técnica que habían utilizado los barcos principales de Whitebeard, un barco algo más pequeño emergió. La gran sorpresa fue su aspecto y procedencia: no era otro barco del viejo pirata, pero tampoco era un barco de los marines.

-E-ese barco... – lo reconocieron algunos marines.

-¿Pero que hace él aquí? – preguntaron algunos extrañados.

-Puede que haya venido a por su hijo...

Sengoku apretó con fuerza la mandíbula; lo de Whitebeard era obvio, que llegase Mugiwara era comprensible y que lo hiciese con prisioneros de Impel Down una gran impresión. ¿Pero que de repente apareciese un barco de los revolucionarios? Aquello ya era demasiado. El viejo marine lo sabía, allí había algo que se le escapaba y lo estaba empezando a irritar. Miró a Ace, intentando recordar qué podía tener él que ver con el ejercito, pero nada se le ocurría; así que la única posibilidad era que viniesen o por Luffy o por Ivankov; dos cosas bastante improbables: sabía que el novato nunca había tenido contacto con su padre y nadie, seguramente ni el okama, sabía que iba a escapar de la prisión aquel día, por lo que no podía estar preparados. ¿Qué entonces?

-No lo entiendo – expresó en alto Garp, mirando de reojo al pecoso, que también observaba la escena con asombro - ¿Cuándo has estado tú en contacto con ellos?

-Nunca – aseguró el muchacho, buscando como todos alguna razón.

Mientras, los revolucionarios habían empezado a avanzar, hasta ponerse a la par de los piratas; aún así se les diferenciaba, pues todos portaban una laga capa negra y se cubrían el rostro con una capucha, con el único fin de no ser reconocidos. No hacía ser muy listos para saber de que lado estaban; obviamente no iban a colaborar nunca con el gobierno, pero tampoco eran un grupo aliados de piratas. Rápidamente, los marines fueron retrocediendo y la situación empeoró.

Desde su lugar Sengoku se fijó en el pequeño número de revolucionarios que había aparecido.

-Es extraño – comentó – se molestan en aparecer, pero no son un gran grupo... ¿Qué demonios pretenden?

De repente, una exhalación sorprendió a todos cuantos estaban en la plataforma; Ace miraba hacia abajo con mirada asombrada, pero rápidamente se volvió confusión y empezó a recorrer todos los lugares de la batalla con la vista. Antes de poder averiguar que pasaba, se tuvieron que girar, y es que todo pasaba muy rápido: Oz, que al parecer no había muerto, amenazaba con levantarse; Mugiwara estaba demasiado cerca y se encontraba con los tres almirantes y Whitebeard junto a los piratas y a los pocos revolucionarios seguían avanzando.

Cuando Luffy estuvo demasiado cerca, Garp se levantó y se enfrentó a él; pero Sengoku lo notó en su mirada, lo único que quería era una excusa para poder decir que al menos lo intentó, suspiró quedamente antes de transformarse: tenía una familia problemática, demasiado, pero la seguía queriendo igual, y si eran el enemigo del gobierno le dejaban en una situación difícil.

Notó como su cuerpo empezaba a crecer e intentó golpear al novato, pero después de varios golpes y de destruir la plataforma, vió como se escapaban y apretó los dientes furioso.

-¿Será posible, Luffy? – dijo el mayor – nunca me haces caso

Todos se revolucionaron, los miembros de la marina intentaron detenerlos, pero no parecían querer rendirse; para su sorpresa los dos hermanos peleaban bastante sincronizados a pesar de que hacía bastante tiempo que no pasaban una temporada larga junta. Todos los piratas emprendieron la huida, había logrado su objetivo. Pero entonces Akainu se lanzó contra ellos, alegando que nunca dejaría escapar a los hijos de Roger y Dragon. Ellos seguían corriendo, intentando escapar, pero de pronto un pequeño papel voló junto a Luffy. Al ver la vivre card intentó cogerla. Y sucedió. Akainu cargó su puño de magma contra él, que se encontraba indefenso. Y Ace se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Ace! – gritó Luffy desesperado al ver el cuerpo ardiente de su hermano atravesado por el puño de aquel hombre.

Todos allí se quedaron mudos, después de toda aquella batalla, parecía que el hijo de Roger moriría por haber sido atravesado por aquel puñetazo; pues ni siquiera un hombre de fuego podría sobrevivir a aquello.

-Mi-mierda

La voz del tercer almirante los sorprendió aún más a todos. Habían estado tan atentos a la posible muerte de Ace que no se habían fijado en lo que había pasado realmente. Y cuando vieron atentamente la escena repararon en que el único herido allí era Akainu: su brazo, al atravesar las llamas de Ace, se estaba empezando a quemar de forma casi incurable. Y la cara de sufrimiento de los dos hermanos, que la habían anticipado a los que creían que pasaría desapareció, remplazándose por otra de incomprensión y alivio. Las miradas volaron entonces hacia Akainu, que parecía extrañamente agotado.

-Mi-mirad – gritó de repente uno de los marines.

-No puede ser... – dijo impresionado un pirata.

-¿Cuándo ha llegado?

-Pero... ¿En serio esta peleando con eso?¿Con eso a parado al almirante?

El asombro llevaba segundo aumentando en la bahía sin cesar, cada suceso desencadenaba una estupefacción en todos impresionante, y aún así no cesaba. Tras el almirante, un revolucionario lo sujetaba por el cuello con una barra metálica de un color muy oscuro.

-Kairoseki – murmuró de pronto Whitebeard, haciendo que las miradas fuesen a él por unos segundos – lo que ese revolucionario utiliza es kairoseki.

Y todos comprendieron entonces porque el almirante se quemaba; porque Ace había sobrevivido. Sin embargo también advirtieron que no debía ser un revolucionario ordinario si era capaz de retener al corpulento hombre de esa forma. Con un rápido momento le colocó unas esposas del mismo material que su arma y golpeó al marine, mandándolo lejos. Los hermanos lo miraron algo asombrados mientras se erguían completamente. El chico era más o menos de la misma altura que Ace y tenía la capucha puesta. Todos se quedaron mirando la extraña forma de su arma, no porque tuviera un diseño complicado o demasiado sofisticado, es más, destaca por su simpleza, su tremenda simpleza. Se trataba de una tubería, no muy gruesa, pero una tubería l fin y al cabo.

-Rápido, hay que salir de aquí – dijo el revolucionario, preparándose para marcharse, pero Ace lo detuvo agarrandolo por el brazo.

-¡Ace!¿Qué haces? – preguntó alterado Luffy, intentando tirar de él – tenemos que irnos – observó la mirada terrorífica que le dedicaba al revolucionario – ya le darás las gracias luego – intentó convencerlo, sin entender lo que realmente pasaba.

-¿Las gracias? – respondió con sarcasmo – lo que voy a hacer es pedirle explicaciones – dijo con voz profunda, y se dirigió al revolucionario - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-No hay que ser muy inteligente para ver que unos pocos revolucionarios hemos venido para ayudarte, Portgas – intentó apurarlo el encapuchado. Observaba algo nervioso a su alrededor, de momento todos estaban parados viendo la escena, pero no estaba seguro que fuesen a quedarse así para siempre.

-Creo que no has entendido mi pregunta – dijo el chico – que haces aquí – recalcó la última pregunta, y todos se dieron cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien – en el mundo de los vivos.

Murmullos se extendieron por todo el lugar, a pesar de la capucha el pecoso había conseguido reconocer al revolucionario. Muchos aseguraron que debían ser antiguos enemigos y que Ace creía haberlo matado en algún momento. Pero aquella teoría tampoco tenía mucho sentido, si así fuera ¿Por qué iba el otro a salvarlo en aquel momento? O mejor aún ¿Por qué iba un pirata de Shirohige querer matar a un revolucionario?

-Así que conseguiste reconocerme... – dijo el otro cansado.

-Se te cayó la capucha antes – le recordó el pecoso. Luffy se fijó en que la voz de su hermano se había calmado y había bajado la cabeza.

-¿A-ace? – le llamó, preocupado.

-¿Sabes? – le dijo de repente el otro – siempre has sido así de impulsivo, queriendo solucionar las cosas en el "aquí y ahora", sin esperar a un momento más indicado.

El revolucionario seguía mirando a su alrededor, algunos marines estaban empezando a prepararse para volver a la carga.

-Como aquella vez que intentaste cargarte a aquel pirata tú solo ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Luffy-kun!¡Ace-kun! – gritó Jimbei - ¡Tenemos que escapar!

-Porchemy – contestó el pecoso, ignorando al gyojin – se llamaba Porchemy.

La intriga por lo que estaba pasando creció entonces, la voz del segundo comandante de Shirohige se había crispado completamente y los que estaban más cerca pudieron distinguir las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero el que mayor impacto se había llevado era Luffy, que empezó a atar cabos: un hombre que Ace creía muerto, peleaba con una tubería, conocía la pelea de Ace contra Porchemy, y además aquella voz... cuando se quiso dar cuenta, a él también se le saltaban las lágrimas.

-Además – dijo de repente Ace, levantando la cabeza – tú también peleaste a mi lado. Yo era imprudente porque tú eras sensato por los dos. No – miró hacia atrás, reparando en Luffy – lo eras por lo tres – el revolucionario estalló en carcajadas.

-Joder, Ace – dijo mirando para él – que teníamos diez años.

-N-no puede ser...

Los dos chicos miraron para Luffy, justo en el momento que este avanzó y se lanzó contra el revolucionario, abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar como nunca. Consiguiendo que se le cayese la capucha. Todos miraron al extraño chaval, que al parecer era amigo de la infancia de los otros dos. Se trataba de un chico rubio, de pelo corto y rizado; un poco más pálido que los otros dos y de la misma estatura que Ace.

-¡Sabo! – gritó el menor de los tres.

-Chicos – dijo de repente el recién desencapuchado - ¡Nos atacan!

En efecto, los marines habían aprovechado para movilizarse, y los otros piratas tuvieron que reaccionar con rapidez. De repente, sintieron algo gélido sobre ellos, y al levantar la vista vieron a Aokiji, a punto de atacarlos.

-¡Gia Sekando! – gritó Luffy, que se había serenado repentinamente al notar el peligro.

El moreno desapareció delante de sus ojos y cuando volvió a percibir su presencia lo tenía de espaldas, a punto de abrazarlo con fuerza. El almirante lo miró serio, sabiendo como de congelado se quedaría el pirata al hacer eso. Aquella vez no lo dejaría ir con vida. Pero con lo que no contó es que el rubio se había agarrado a Luffy antes de que este saltase.

-Mal-maldición – al estar en el aire, no logró reaccionar a tiempo.

Lo que vino después pasó muy deprisa. Mugiwara golpeó con fuerza al almirante contra el suelo, donde Ace lo esperaba con el puño ardiendo. Los marines vieron las finas esposas de kairoseki que el tal Sabo había colocado al almirante mientras estuvo en el aire. La gran mayoría se giraron algo asustados al trío, ya iban dos almirantes. Y en aquel momento, antes de que todos los piratas escaparan allí, antes de que Barbanegra pudiese hacer su aparición y antes de que todos pudiesen sentir que el destino había decidido cambiar de rumbo en el último momento, la voz de los chicos resonó por toda la bahía.

-Estamos en una batalla – los riñó el revolucionario – no podéis estar tan tranquilos y eufóricos.

-Lo sentimos, Sabo – rió el menor de los tres.

-Compréndelo, Sabo – intentó razonar el pecoso con una enorme sonrisa, antes de atacar al siguiente grupo de marines – no todos los días te reencuentras con un hermano al que creías muerto.

-Supongo que tienes razón – rió también el otro.

Y mientras ellos intentaban avanzar; todos , con la única excepción de Garp, abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Primero les dijeron que Ace era hijo de Roger, luego que él y Luffy eran hermanos, más tarde que el padre de Luffy era Dragon. Y ahora mencionaban a aquel tercer hermano que a saber de quién sería hijo.

-¿Regresarás a la vida como pirata, Sabo? – preguntó el pecoso, mientras seguían avanzando.

-Es algo que estoy pensando ¿por qué?

-Porque te llevo guardando varios años la bandera, hermano – dijo señalando la S tachada de su brazo.

Incluso para Shirohige era la primera mención de aquel muchacho, pero algo, en su experiencia como pirata le decía que no sería la última.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os gusto?¿Si?¿No?¿Horrible?¿Insuperable? Bueno, solo hay una manera de hacérmelo saber (Mira <em>disimuladamente<em> al botón de abajo).**


End file.
